Casos misteriosos:¿hechiceros y dioses existentes?
by rocio e-chan
Summary: despues de varios años las cosas cambian con todo relaccionado con Sakura kinomoto que a los 14 años tiene un extraño sueño y viaja con su padre y hermano a islandia, años mas tarde regresa siendo otra y todo se vuelve mas misterioso.
1. prologo

Hola esta es una mis historias que se me vino a mi cabeza loca que no tenia mas que hace r …claro cuando estaba viendo una serie que me llamo la atención …llamada loki ragnarok..Jajajaja…así que pasen y denle una oportunidad a esta escritora novata...

Aclaraciones: los personajes a utilizar no son de mi propiedad… la trama esa si que es mi…bueno hasta que dicte lo contario y agregué a un nuevo personaje que es lo mas seguro….

Bueno sin más preámbulo a leer…

Casos misteriosos: ¿hechiceros y dioses existentes en la tierra?.

_Las reencarnaciones consisten en que tu vida pasada juraste regresar de nuevo a este mundo cuando has dejado algo pendiente; en algunas ocasiones la gente suele recordar las memorias de su vida anterior en otras existen las excepciones...pero en algunos casos son cuando existe un deseo de por medio…._

"_**¿TU QUE ESTARIAS DISPUESTO A HACER POR AQUELLA PERSONA ESPECIAL?"**_

-woooo que bonito una lluvia de estrellas- exclamo una voz femenina proveniente de una joven que estaba en el balcón de la alcoba en la que pasaría esa noche fuera de su casa.

-hay Sakura , como había extrañado de tu persona; no puedo creer que todos estos 4 años estuviste en Islandia …a ti solo se te ocurre viajar a los 14 años a ese país muy frio-exclamo una joven de 18 años de edad poseía larga cabellera que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera de color negro, piel clara como la nieve, y ojos amatistas muy brillantes, haciendo que a la joven que a la que le hablaba se girara para mirarla dejando ver a una joven de la misma edad (18 años) piel clara, de largos cabellos que pasaba mas debajo de la cintura con ondas de color castaño miel y unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que con los años adquirieron un toque de misterio en ellos.

-es que tenía un asunto pendiente por Islandia-contesto la castaña con simpleza una sonrisa tranquila pero todo eso con un misterio.

-¿tu?... ¿en Islandia?.. Por ese motivo de la noche a la mañana decidiste acompañar a tu padre a ese lugar – contesto sorprendida la joven amatista.

-¡eso no puede ser posible…Sakura empieza a adquirir esa actitud del insoportable de Clow!- exclamo un pequeño ser en forma de muñeco de color amarillo apareciendo de la nada en medio de la lluvia de estrellas que seguían cayendo.

-lo siento kero… y si hay algunas cosas que recuerdas de la nada...y eso abarca también a todos los seres del planeta… ah que hermoso; Tomoyo sabias que la creación de las estrellas del cielo tiene muchas leyendas y teorías, pero de todas existe una que me gusta tanto.- dijo la castaña tomando ese tono misterioso pero tranquilo nuevamente a pesar del enfado del ser mágico.

-y ¿Cuál es esa?- pregunto curiosa la amatista mirando igual que su amiga el cielo.

-es aquella que dice… hace mucho tiempo en la creación del mundo, el dios ODIN creo las estrellas, colocando una por cada flor que existía en el mundo, y existe la renovación de ellas cada cuando existe una lluvia de estrellas en el mundo de los mortales…- conto Sakura a su amiga con una sonrisa y con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Odín?... te refieres al señor de Asgard… el de la mitología nórdica… veo que fuiste influenciada por los habitantes de Islandia- respondió divertida la amatista.

-puede ser…pero…- contesto la castaña con simpleza.

-pero…- prosiguió la amatista.

-nada olvídalo…cosas mías…- contesto Sakura zanjando el tema.

-veo que el tiempo te a cambiado querida Sakura… pero a veces me pregunto quien eres realmente… siento como si ya no te conociera tan bien como yo creía- dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida por la actitud nueva de su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿yo?...Tomy…yo solo soy yo…- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-ah realmente comienzo a entender un poco a kero de cómo se siente- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a hacia dentro de la casa.

-jajajajajaja…_pero a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco interesantes, aunque el ragnarok se haiga detenido Odín no dejara los cosas así como si con el asunto de loki…quien diría que el dios diabólico loki cambiaria por una mortal…bueno Hel aquí es donde comienza tu voluntad… y como lo prometí antes cumpliré ese tan deseado deseo tuyo…por eso mismo estoy en este lugar lejos de Odín…- dijo en su mente Sakura misteriosamente viendo a su amiga fijamente._

-¿sucede algo Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo viendo a Sakura la cual había adquirido un seriedad de miedo.

-nada, es solo que me pregunta …cuando es que viene esa prima tuya de la que me hablaste por teléfono antes de que regresara a Japón- dijo Sakura evadiendo sus pensamientos.

- a ella llega mañana… ¿por?- dijo Tomoyo curiosa.

-porque mas…por que quiero conocer a la familia de mi prima por parte del padre de esta- contesto Sakura con suma amabilidad.

-hay si…ya no puede esperar la llegada de Mayura, así tendré a dos lindas modelos para poder probar mis nuevas creaciones- dijo ilusionada Tomoyo con la llegada de su prima paterna.

-espero que esta no salga huyendo a la primera- dijo como suplica la castaña viendo a la amatista revolotear por todos lados de su habitación con telas.

-¡¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la agencia de detectives Enjaku.

-calma Reya… pero… ¿por cuanto tiempo?- exclamo una joven rubia de dos coletas consolando a una pequeña niña de 10 años de cabello café chocolate y ojos lilas.

-Mayura porque no nos los dijiste antes- reclamo un joven niño de 10 años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeraldas con un tono de misterio.

-Lo siento mucho, reya no era mi intención de decirles esta noticia el día de tu cumpleaños…pero gracias a dios que solo será tres días… por que no creo sobrevivir con lo efusiva que es mi prima Tomoyo…además no quería desanimarlos antes..Pero prometo regresar es que mi papa tiene que a arreglar unos asuntos con mi tía Sonomi y me a pedido que fuera por ella- contesto una joven de cabellos largos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de las caderas lacio de color rosa pálido, poseía una piel placa nieva y unos encantadores ojos rosas vivo.

-pero Daidoji, por que nunca mencionaste que tenias una prima en la ciudad de tomoeda, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que tu tía sea la señora Sonomi Daidoji, la mujer empresaria mas implacable que existe-dijo un joven rubio pálido con voz serena.

-Kotaro, no me digas que tu padre a hecho negocios con mi tía- dijo sorprendida la peli rosa.

-bien entonces no te lo digo-contesto el aludido.

-que malo eres…loki tu no tienes algo que decir- pregunto la peli rosa dirigiéndose esta vez al niño de 10 años que estaba sentado en una gran silla algo antigua.

-solo diré que te diviertas con tu prima…además de que un viaje el primer día de vacaciones es bueno- contesto el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-oh gracias loki…entonces me retiro a empacar… adiós chicos los veo en unos días- dijo la chica peli rosa saliendo de la oficina en la que se encontraba todo el mundo invitado.

-presiento que las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante- dijo el niño llamado loki con una sonrisa misteriosa pero sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que se había ido la chica peli rosa.

Ok esta es mi primer historia ya que normalmente era lectora pero mi cabeza no dejaba de divagar así que teniendo oportunidad ps aquí esta …aunque es algo pequeño el kapi, pero es que quería subir el primer kapi por lo menos aunque es el prologo de esta historia … y mi mente loca a mezclado a matantei loki ragnarok y a sakura card captor y eso solo por que mayura de loki y tomoyo de scc tienen el mismo apellido...Jajajaja no me culpen de las locuras de la loca imaginación que tengo…bueno ahora solo me queda pedir a las personas que pasen a leer que dejen reviwes eso ayudara a mi inspiración a continuar esta historia …aparte de que tengo planeado subir otra historia igual de sakura pero mezclada con otra serie que me gusto …pero eso mis queridos lectores es s-e-c-r-e-t-o…

Bueno nos vemos …JA-NE!


	2. CAPITULO 1 LLEGADAS parte I

Osi aja, siiii…. Tengo reviews… hay soy feliz, nunca pensé que llegaría a se leída (bueno mi history), bueno dejemos los agradecimientos para después y mis comentarios…

Ahora a leer-

Casos misteriosos: ¿hechiceros y dioses existentes en la tierra?

CAPITULO 1 "LLEGADAS parte I"

"_**LOS SUEÑOS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE DEL MUNDO, UNOS SON SOBRE LO QUE MAS DESEAS, ALGUNOS PARA RECORDAR…PERO EXISTEN OTROS QUE SON PREMONITORES DE UN FUTURO CERCANO…"**_

En una mansión de la cuidad de tomoeda, el personal de la residencia estaba corriendo por todas partes con cosas especificas para llevar de un lugar a otro.

-¡quiero eso en aquel lugar… lleva unas mantas de color morado al cuarto de huéspedes, no esos cubiertos no son los otro…que nadie puede hacer las cosas bien!- se escuchaba por toda la planta baja de la residencia Daidoji la voz de una la señora Sonomi Daidoji.

-wooo, esto si que es un espectáculo…se nota que la tía Sonomi se toma enserio la visita de sus familiares…- exclamo con sorpresa la castaña que en ese momento estaba de visita en la residencia Daidoji.

-jajajajaja…mama siempre se pone así con la llegada de una de mis primas en este caso solo contigo o Mayura, aunque mi mama se puso como loca cuando le dije que vendrías, así que comparado con lo que vez ahora no es nada con lo de tu llegada- contesto Tomoyo a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado.

- me lo imagino- exclamo con resignación la castaña.

-jajajajaja…aunque a mi también me pone feliz que estés con nosotros aquí durante la estancia de Mayura… a pesar de que apenas llegaste y viniste a mi casa prácticamente después de bajarte del avión- dijo Tomoyo con usual sonrisa.

-a decir verdad vine directo a tu casa… mi hermano no me hubiera dejado salir de la casa… aunque el y mi papa sabían de los planes de estancia contigo.-dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime al recordar como es su hermano con ella y se había vuelto después del viaje de Islandia.

-a caso tu hermano empeoro con su sobreprotección?- pregunto Tomoyo burlona.

-¿empeoro?... yo diría que se puso peor, es su pan de cada día…todo fue por que un día estuve merodeando unas ruinas en Islandia sola y de que ese día conocí a Dell, un chico de haya- dijo Sakura con resignación.

-a el chico que se volvió tu amigo- dijo recordando aquella platica con Sakura.

-aja ese mismo…Pero cambiando de tema tengo una duda- dijo Sakura viendo al personal correr por todas partes de la casa por los pedidos de la mayor de las Daidoji.

-¿duda?, ¿Cuál?- pregunto Tomoyo viendo a Sakura embozar una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, mientras se recargaba en el barandal de las escaleras con ambos brazos; y haciendo de Sonomi se percatara de la pregunta.

-como llegara acá tu prima Mayura… ¿alguien ira por ella a su casa, vendrá en tren, irán por ella a la estación, o ella tomara un taxi?- dejo caer como bomba a ambas Daidoji la castaña y por la cara que pusieron ambas diría ella a que olvidaron aquel pequeño detalle.

5, 4, 3, 2,1… y….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron ambas dejando sordos a aquellos que estaban cerca de ellos.

-por la cara de sorpresa que pusieron y el grito que dieron el cual me dejo sorda… me atrevería a decir que ambas omitieron ese pequeño detalle- dijo Sakura sacudiendo su oído derecho con uno de sus dedos ya que de ese lado estaba Tomoyo la cual le dirigía a la castaña una mirada reprobatoria por que al parecer ella ya sabia ese pequeño detalle desde antes y se estaba divirtiendo a acostas de su familia.

-¡como se me pudo olvidar y Richard se fue a traer unas cosas que necesito para la cena de hoy! Grito al borde de la desesperación Sonomi Daidoji.

-a que hora llega el tren de Mayura?- pregunto Sakura a ambas Daidoji.

- a las 11:00 de la mañana… y son… ¡hay dos son 10:50!- gritaron ambas se veía que eran madre e hija.

-"ah de tal palo tal astilla" (susurro la castaña con resignación) Tomoyo trae tus llaves de tu auto y una foto de Mayura, yo iré por ella mientras tu mama y tu terminan todo lo de aquí- dijo Sakura con un suspiro de resignación, haciendo que la declaración de la castaña pareciera las palabras de salvación ya que el rostro de ambas Daidoji se iluminara.

-¿harías eso Sakura?-pregunto con voz de alivio Sonomi viendo correr a su hija a su habitación por las cosas.

-ambas están ocupadas… y comienzo aburrirme y no me caería nada mal ir- dijo con simpleza Sakura bajando las escaleras de la residencia a toda prisa.

-hay gracias Sakura, eres un ángel caído del cielo- dijo con felicidad atrapando a la castaña en un abrazo cuando piso el piso del recibidor.

-*a tamborazos*-pensó la castaña sonriendo por su broma.

-¡hey Sakura toma!- grito Tomoyo lazándole las llaves a la aludida la cual las recibió con maestría en sus manos.

-¿segura que llegaras a tiempo?- pregunto la mayor de las Daidoji.

-si no tengo inconvenientes, si- declaro la castaña tomando una chamarra del perchero del recibidor y su bolso que le entregaba una de las muchachas del servicio.

- ve con cuidado- pidió Tomoyo desde la segunda planta.

- no prometo nada, bueno me voy o sino no llego- declaro la castaña saliendo de la casa antes de que alguien dijera algo mas y se dirigió al auto de sus amiga Tomoyo.

- pero ¿Sakura sabe conducir?-pregunto Sonomi a la nada.

Y la respuesta le llego con el sonido del auto de su hija el cual era corrido a una velocidad impresionante y giraba con maestría la vuelta de la salida para aumentar la velocidad, sino hubiera sido que las de seguridad habían abierto la puerta cuando se percataron de que Sakura abordaba el auto de la señorita de la casa, esta se las hubiera llevado de corbata.

-yo creo que si- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

En la habitación de Tomoyo.

-esa es Sakura… donde ira con tanta prisa- exclamo el pequeño kero mirando desde el balcón de la amatista la calle pero con una gotita en la cabeza por la forma de conducir de su ama.

En otra ciudad de Japón.

-en estos momentos Mayura ira en el tren que la llevara a tomoeda- dijo una voz varonil que provenía de un joven de 21 años de cabello castaño un tanto rizado en las puntas, alto, con la piel clara con un tono bronceado, vestía un saco rojo y pantalón negro; este estaba de espaldas a sus acompañantes ya que miraba por la ventana el bonito día que hacia.

-amo loki… ¿acaso esta preocupado por Mayura?-pregunto un joven que aparentaba tener 20 años, bajo por unos centímetros que el primero, este tenia el cabello verde oscuro, largo hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta con un listón negro, usaba lentes y tenia los ojos de color ámbar, piel blanca y una sonrisa alegre, usaba un traje de color verde oscuro casi negro, impecable, camisa blanca y en el cuello un moño negro, este llevaba una charola de plata con un juego de te fino de color blanco y de decoración pequeñas flores y un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-veo que a ti no te puedo engañar con respecto a las cosas, Yamino- contesto el aludido volteando a ver a la persona que le había hablado, así mostrando su rostro que parecía esculpido por los ángeles, con una sonrisa misteriosa que derretía a cualquier chica y unos ojos verde-esmeralda con un toque de misterio.

-aquí tiene su te- dijo el joven de anteojos a su amo como así tratando de desviar el tema.

- voy a extrañar la presencia de esa chica estos días en que no vendrá a la agencia- dijo una tercera voz, pero esta era infantil que provenía de un pequeño perrito de color negro de ojos tiernos y del mismo color su brillante pelaje.

-Fenrri, ¿acaso te has encariñado con Mayura?, tu mi hijo mas tosco, el que no le toma cariño a cualquiera y menos tratándose de un mortal-dijo con escepticismo el oji-verde. 

-es fácil tomarle cariño a esa chica, es muy graciosa y energética además de que se le nota que esta fascinada con lo misterioso- contesto el pequeño can.

-yo opino lo mismo amo loki- dijo un pequeño fantasmita que era una criatura de color rosa pálido y orejas largas.

-tu también ee-chan- declaro el castaño extrañado.

-amo loki ¿acaso usted no extrañara a Mayura?- pregunto el fantasmita.

-si les dijera que no estaría mintiendo, y bueno creo que si extrañare la presencia de ella aquí, ya me acostumbre a ella.

-amo loki, ¿algún día le dirá la verdad a Mayura sobre quien es en realidad usted?-pregunto Yamino sorprendiendo a los otros con su pregunta.

-aun no lo se, tengo miedo de cómo reaccione…pero creo que-dijo loki a media manteniendo en suspenso a los presentes.

-¿papi?-dijo el pequeño cachorro.

-¿amo loki?- dijeron Yamino y el fantasma.

-creo que después de este viajé de Mayura las cosas se pondrán interesante-dijo el castaño evadiendo el primer tema que se le vino a la cabeza.

En la estación de trenes de tomoeda:

-ah… llegue; que pesado es viajar en tren- exclamo con alivio y luego con pesar la peli rosa dirigiéndose a la salida de la estación.

En eso escucha el sonido de un carro derrapar por la calle estacionándose con una maniobra de un giro de 180º y aparcarse en un sitio vacio el cual era planeado ser ocupado por otro auto pero de color azul marino.

-¡hey ese lugar era mío!- grito el conductor del carro asomándose por la ventanilla.

Del auto plateado (el auto de Tomoyo es plateado, opus se me había olvidado decirlo antes) la puerta del conductor se abrió dejando ver a una joven de 18 años de edad piel clara, de largos cabellos que pasaba mas debajo de la cintura con ondas de color castaño miel y unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que con los años adquirieron un toque de misterio en ellos que en ese momento usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul pegado, una blusa de tirantes de color verde vivo y una chamarra de mezclilla, su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta y usaba en ese momento unas gafas oscuras impidiendo mostrar sus ojos.

-ah llegue tiempo-exclamo la castaña ignorando olímpicamente al otro conductor y quitándose sus gafas oscuras y sorprendiendo al conductor de cabellos azules por lo que veían sus ojos así que avanzo para estacionarse en otro lugar; por el lado de Sakura esta avanzo y saco la fotografía que le había dado Tomoyo para reconocer a Mayura, avanzo otro poco y se detuvo en frente de Mayura y bajo el papel para así encontrase frente a frente a una chica de su misma estatura con la misma descripción de la fotografía de la persona que buscaba ; pero la diferencia era que los ojos rosas la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Mayura Daidoji?- pregunto fría y seria la castaña sacando a la peli rosa de su asombro.

-¿eh?, si soy yo- contesto la aludida con un poco de temor.

-¡ah que bien!-exclamo feliz la castaña cambiando de actitud en una milésima de segundo ya que no iba a pasar buscando por mucho tiempo a la chica- a lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto, disculpa si te asuste, por cierto soy la prima de Tomoyo; mi tía me a pedido de favor venir por ti es que ella y Tomoyo están un tanto ocupadas y no podían venir a recogerte…así que me tienes aquí- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de confianza para la recién llegada, la cual funciono al instante.

-es un gusto, Mayura Daidoji, prima paterna de Tomoyo; ella me a hablado maravillas de ti, y por cierto es un gusto que estés en casa de mi tía Sonomi mientras yo permanezca aquí- contesto Mayura con una sonrisa.

-es que me encanto la idea de convivir con alguien mas en mi llegada a Japón, y llámame Sakura…bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Sakura a la recién llegada tomando sus maleta.

- gracias por todo Sakura, y tu llámame Mayura espero que aunque sea por unos días podamos ser grandes amigas- dijo Mayura a la castaña.

-yo espero lo mismo…"_con que ella es la mortal que hizo cambiar a los dioses que están en la tierra, se ve que es una chica interesante, que pasaría si le muestro a mi querido hermano de lo que ella puede hacer… después de todo es mi deber…no es así querida Hell…_"- contesto Sakura mientras que esta meditaba en su mente sobre la existencia de Mayura… disimulando con una sonrisa mientras veía a Mayura contar sobre su vida, mientras ambas caminaban al auto de Tomoyo.

En otra parte de la estación minutos después de la partida de Sakura y Mayura de la estación.

-rayos… si tan solo se hubiera apurado aquel hombre al salir de ese sitio hubiera alcanzado a Sakura para hablar…me imagino que cara hubiera puesto el al volver a verla ya que al parecer ya regreso de Islandia-exclamo un joven alto de cabello negro azulado de piel blanca, usaba unos antejos finos y detrás de estos unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos azul marino, este joven era bien parecido para sus 19 años, este estaba usando un carísimo traje azul marino, el cual no estaba completo por el saco y la corbata que habían permanecido en el lujoso auto.

-¡hey podrías dejar de soñar despierto y ayudarme con mi maleta se supone que eres un caballero inglés!- exclamo una voz femenina que provenía de una joven de 18 años de piel clara pero un tanto bronceada, cabellera larga de color negro azabache, poseedora de unos grandes y expresivos ojos rojos, la cual usaba un pantalón de vestir de color negro y una camisa de botones de color rojo; esta había hablado con mucho entusiasmo detrás del joven peli azul el cual se había volteado a ver a la recién llegada que venia acompañada de un joven de la misma edad y estatura que el, este tenia el cabello café chocolate, piel bronceada sin exagerar, ojos de color café con tonalidades ámbar, cuerpo atlético, con un muy característico rostro serio y seño fruncido, este usaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla y camisa verde, el cual traía una maleta de color verde con consigo.

-¿¡oh que bueno que llegan, el viaje de Tokio hasta aquí en tren no fue muy pesado para ustedes!- pregunto con burla el peli azul.

-muy gracioso Eriol- exclamo malhumorado el castaño.

-esta bien me comporto… así que como les fue Meiling, Shaoran, algo malo ocurrió en aquella reunión que me perdí- dijo el aludido a los chicos presentes.

-no a decir verdad fue por la cantidad de energía poderosa que se a detectado en Japón, el consejo de magia de Japón esta en las mismas que nosotros los del concilio- declaro el castaño.

-no puedo creer que hayamos venido a Japón de en balde-exclamo frustrada la peli negra.

-yo opino lo contrario, ya que hace un rato tuve un encuentro bastante interesante- dijo el ingles como estuviera diciendo el clima.

-¿a quien te encontraste Eriol?- pregunto intrigado el castaño ya que conocía ya de varios años atrás y ya había convivido en los últimos 4 años con el, así que ya se las olías de lo que iba el ingles.

-a la pequeña Sakura… aunque de pequeña ya no tiene nada- dijo Eriol en el mismo tono en el que había hablado la mayoría del tiempo.

5

4

3

2

1…

-¡SAAAKURAAAAA!- gritaron al unisonó el par de chinos los cuales estaban que no cabían de la sorpresa.

-si la misma que viste y calza… al parecer ya a regresado de su viaje de Islandia… aunque me pregunto porque Tomoyo no me había dicho nada-declaro le joven ingles en forma de duda, pero tranquilo y burlón.

Bueno chicas creo que lo dejo hasta aquí…jajajajajaja…lo se soy mala muy mala…ñacañaca…pero se pondrá mas interesante la segunda parte además no quiero matar algunas de miss lectoras de un paro cardiaco….jajajaja como dice mi amiga sol…por si las moscas pican….bueno ahora agradecer a las chicas que dejaron reviews, hay me hicieron mega feliz creo que tengo futuro no…pero si la llego a regar quisiera que me lo hicieran saber ya que hay ocasiones en la que la riego gacho…bueno basta de tanta palabrería de la autora y a los agradecimientos…

SakuMarhi: hay gracias por ser mi primera lectora y dejar el primer comentario de mi primera historia, en serio me hiciste feliz, y espero no decepcionarte.

anaiza18: mi segunda comentarista…. Gracias mil gracias Yuri-chan…me alegra que te haya encantado, espero no te infartes a mitad de la trama y espero no decepcionarte… además de que también me encantan este tipo de fic, ese fue uno de las motivos de inspiración… y disculpa por dejarla a la mitad.

rebeca26: ¿en serio? te parece muy interesante, espero que te guste es cap.… ya que mi querida hermano no ayudo mucho con su comentario al leer el borrador del cap.

Maribalza: y estoy aquí de vuelta!... Tu fuiste mi 4º y ultima lectora del prologo… y pues trate de actualizar lo antes posible….

Y ahora para mis cuatro lectoras…trate de actualizar lo antes posible…pero como soy de un pequeño poblado de puebla Atlixco…han de saber que el día de muertos en que se ponen ofrendas a nuestros muertitos se les pone una flor llamada cempasúchil o flor de muerto y bueno la curiosidad y la falta de dinero hizo que me fuera cortar dicha flor al igual que la flor de terciopelo…y créanme no voy a volver a repetirlo…aunque en los días que estuve en el campo me ayudo a formar este cap. Me mato prácticamente…es horrible quede entumecida, adolorida y de paso quemada…como la ven, no se los recomiendo… y pues en estado en que estaba no ayudo mucho a que yo escribiera…me dolían hasta las uñas… en serio…bueno dejemos mis quejas en el pasado...Ahora solo me queda decir…recomiéndenme con alguien…y espero mucho mas comentarios…y mil gracias por pasar…así que adiosito….


	3. CAPITULO 2 LLEGADAS parte II

Ok si lo se tarde mucho…pero eso tiene una explicación y todo eso…pero se la daré al final del cap. con una sorpresita ok….

Ahora leer se a dicho!...

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**-amo loki, ¿algún día le dirá la verdad a Mayura sobre quien es en realidad usted?-pregunto Yamino sorprendiendo a los otros con su pregunta.**_

_**-aun no lo se, tengo miedo de cómo reaccione…pero creo que-dijo loki a media manteniendo en suspenso a los presentes.**_

_**-¿papi?-dijo el pequeño cachorro.**_

_**-¿amo loki?- dijeron Yamino y el fantasma.**_

_**-creo que después de este viajé de Mayura las cosas se pondrán interesante-dijo el castaño evadiendo el primer tema que se le vino a la cabeza.**_

_**-¿Mayura Daidouji?- pregunto fría y seria la castaña sacando a la peli rosa de su asombro.**_

_**-¿eh?, si soy yo- contesto la aludida con un poco de temor.**_

_**-¡ah que bien!-exclamo feliz la castaña cambiando de actitud en una milésima de segundo-,…mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto…**_

_**-es un gusto, Mayura Daidouji…**_

_**- gracias por todo Sakura, y tu llámame Mayura espero que aunque sea por unos días podamos ser grandes amigas- dijo Mayura a la castaña.**_

_**-yo espero lo mismo…"con que ella es la mortal que hizo cambiar a los dioses que están en la tierra, se ve que es una chica interesante, que pasaría si le muestro a mi querido hermano de lo que ella puede hacer… después de todo es mi deber…no es así querida Hell…"- …**_

_**-no puedo creer que hayamos venido a Japón de en balde-exclamo frustrada la peli negra.**_

_**-yo opino lo contrario, ya que hace un rato tuve un encuentro bastante interesante- dijo el ingles como estuviera diciendo el clima.**_

_**-¿a quien te encontraste Eriol?- pregunto intrigado el castaño.**_

_**-a la pequeña Sakura… aunque de pequeña ya no tiene nada- dijo Eriol en el mismo tono en el que había hablado la mayoría del tiempo.**_

_**-¡SAAAKURAAAAA!- gritaron al unisonó el par de chinos los cuales estaban que no cabían de la sorpresa.**_

CAPITULO 2: "LLEGADAS II"

"_SEGÚN LA FUERZA DE LA ARMONIA Y LA FUERZA DE LA PROFUNDA ALEGRIA, UNA MIRADA PACIFICA TE DEJARA VER LA ESECENCIA DE LAS COSAS"…_

-espera, espera, espera; desde cuando te comunicas con Tomoyo, y porque no me dijo nada ella o tu…- dijo Meiling en tono de sorpresa y exasperación.

-ah es cierto!... creo que omití pequeña parte de mi vida cuando volvía e verlos o cuando nos poníamos a platicar de nuestras vidas en la primaria-contesto Eriol como si la virgencita apenas lo acababa de iluminar que ya era hora de que se acordara de ello.

-podrías explicarte como esta eso-demando Shaoran molesto.

-ah pues a decir verdad, cuando Tomoyo y yo nos empezamos a comunicar fue cuando ella vino a Inglaterra de vacaciones cuando salió de la primaria; ella había ido a la cena de unos de los amigos de mi padre y pues encontrarla ahí fue una sorpresa, ya que el amigo de mi papa era el nuevo socio de la señora Sonomi de la sucursal de juguetes de Inglaterra; a nuestros padres les sorprendió que nos conociéramos y pues lo demás es historia, salidas, comidas, etc., etc., lo típico; al final cuando ella regreso aquí a Japón, ya nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos y nos hemos estado comunicando por todos los medios conocidos por todos nosotros, y pues en uno de ellos … creo que fue por medio de carta o no ya me acorde, fue por video llamada… un día hace años ella me dijo que el señor Fujitaka, su tío por parte de la madre de Sakura iba a realizar un viaje de investigación arqueológica a Islandia, por unas recién descubiertas por un temblor y estas están relacionadas con la mitología nórdica; recuerdo que el joven Tsukishiro iría con el para iniciar con su experiencia en la arqueología para así graduarse … el caso es que de la noche a la mañana Sakura deicidio ir con ellos y por consecutivo su hermano decidió empezar su practicas medicas en un poblado cercano a la ruinas y por ello la familia Kinomoto viajo a Islandia hace cuatro años, al año regreso el joven Tsukishiro y el mayos de los Kinomoto y durante los 3 años de estancia de el señor Fujitaka y Sakura en Islandia los dos descubrieron la otra parte que falta de el templo y al final ella descubrió el final de la runas del templo, pero me sorprendió verla hace unos momentos en la entrada de la estación… además de que esta tan cambiada y en la forma que conduce y que me ignoro olímpicamente cuando le reclame por haberme ganado mi lugar, indica que cambio mucho, y es sorprendente el nivel de poder mágico que ahora posee solo me basto una mirada para notar el aumento de su magia ella irradia poder por los poros… aun no comprendo por que no esta en ese "grupo de magos"… creo que visitaremos a Tomoyo les pare- dijo Eriol todo aquello con la mas calma del mundo lo cual sorprendió, irrito y volvía sorprender a los chinos que iban con el y todo ello mientras caminaban por la estación con rumbo al auto de Eriol.

-haber si entendí…resulta que Tomoyo y Sakura son primas maternas?- pregunto Meiling confundida y en shock.

-SIP- contesto Eriol.

-Nunca lo mencionaron-dijo inconscientemente Shaoran.

-parecer que ellas no lo sabían cuando nosotros estuvimos aquí…creo que se enteraron después del asunto de la ultima carta que dejo clow-explico el peli azul.

-y Sakura estuvo todo este tiempo en uno de las países más fríos del mundo y que a ignorado al consejo mágico de Japón todo este tiempo- agrego Shaoran.

-aja- respondió Eriol.

-creo que me parece bien ir a la casa de Tomoyo hace tanto que no la veo… pero primero quiero descansar, antes de ser bombardeada con ms información- dijo Meiling perezosa entrando al auto y dejar caer su cuerpo con cansancio en el respaldo del asiento de atrás.

-y también para poder informara a mi madre de lo tratado en la junta de hoy-dijo Shaoran el cual se abrochaba el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.

En la mansión Daidouji:

El auto plateado de Tomoyo que en esos momentos era conducido de forma normal por la castaña se acercaba en la entrada de la mansión.

-llegamos-declaro Sakura a la peli-rosa la cual estaba sorprendida por la casa de su tía Sonomi.

-es una mansión… y es enorme-dijo Mayura en shock- me pregunto?... si habrá un fantasma… eso seria en verdad un misteriooo!- completo Mayura con estrellitas en los ojos al imaginarse esa posibilidad.

-jajajajaja… esa misma cara puse yo cuando vi por primera ves esta lugar y nop, no hay un fantasma…ya que nunca me e topado con uno las veces que me quede aquí a dormir-exclamo divertida Sakura por los gestos de Mayura ya que al parecer la emoción en lo que les fascina a la Daidouji eran igualitos en cada una de ellas.

-espero no perderme en este lugar en los próximos dos días, cuando se me ocurra ir a la cocina en la noche- dijo Mayura con tono burlesco.

-tranquila…siempre hay alguien en cada rincón de la casa; por si las moscas pican- le siguió Sakura a Mayura la corriente; al aparecer ambas eran igual de despistadas (n.a.: aunque lo dudo que Sakura lo sigua siendo que opinan ustedes)-bueno entremos –dijo Sakura a Mayura saliendo del auto y dándole las llaves a Richard para que guardara el auto de Tomoyo.

-si claro…aunque creo que en el momento que ponga un pie adentro de la casa moriré asfixiada-dijo Mayura con temor.

-jajajajaja-rio Sakura por los temores de la peli rosa mientras ayudaba a esta con su maleta.

Ambas jóvenes reían por sus ocurrencias de cada una mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la entrada; al abrirse esta y poner los primeros pasos hacia el interior del edificio los temores de la visitante se presentaron ya que un par de brazos apareciendo de la nada rodeándola e impidiéndole a respirar

-a mi querida Mayura, cuanto tiempo sin verte cuanto tiempo sin verte… mira lo grande que estas, veo que tu padre ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo… ya eres toda una mujer… la ultima vez que te vi ibas a entrar al secundario… y ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- decía atropelladamente Sonomi, mientras abrazaba y estrujaba a ala peli rosa entre sus brazos.

-mmm… tía Sonomi creo que Mayura se esta poniendo azul- dijo Sakura evitando soltar una carcajada.

-¿eh?-pregunta esta sin entender.

-tía… me…asfixio-dijo Mayura en un susurro ya que ahora ya estaba cambiando a un color azul.

-lo siento hija… es que estoy tan feliz de verte-dijo Sonomi saltando a la peli rosa.

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verlas-dijo Mayura mostrando una sonrisa.

-veo que ya conociste a Sakura Kinomoto, como sabes ella es mi prima al igual que tu- dijo Tomoyo señalando a la castaña.

-si ya nos presentamos y ya nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas…ya me platico su historia mientras veníamos hacia acá-contesto la peli rosa a su prima feliz.

-hay que alegría así pasaremos juntas estos 3 días-dijo Tomoyo contenta.

-no solo estos días hija-dijo Sonomi de la nada sorprendiendo a 2 de las 3 chicas presentes.

-por?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-en realidad Mayura venia a traernos ya que pasaremos las vacaciones en el templo Daidouji, además de que Fujitaka esta enterado de estos planes- contesto Sonomi a la castaña.

-"yo pensé que era la única con misterios en esta casa"… ok ya no entendí-dijo Sakura con un tono de curiosidad.

-ustedes y yo sabemos que las fechas de aniversario de fallecimiento de la mama de Mayura mi querida Noriko (ok no se como se llama la mama de esta o no preste atención en esa parte… jooooo así que la vamos a llamar así ok)… mi querida Nadeshiko y a mi fallecido esposo Tokiya, son este mismo mes… así que tu papa, Fujitaka, Misao y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de llevar acabo la ceremonia en el templo de la familia Daidouji, para así reunir a todos… espero no les moleste le decisión que tomamos-explico Sonomi con nostalgia y melancolía.

-a mi no me molesta- contesto Sakura con tranquilidad-y me parece algo interesante y divertido pasar las vacaciones en un templo-termino con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, la cual crispo los nervios de la amatista.

-"hay no ahí vamos de nuevo con esa personalidad misteriosa; ahora comprendo a kero… Sakura se parece a Eriol y al mago clow"-pensó la amatista viendo a Mayura reír como loca.

-no puedo creerlo… mi papa hizo demasiado drama hace rato cuando me fue a dejar la estación… pero me alegra esa idea-dijo Mayura mientras se tranquilizaba de su ataque de risa.

-y tu hija?-pregunto Sonomi a la amatista sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-por mi no hay problema-dijo esta con una sonrisa lo cual tranquilizo a su madre.

-excelente… gracias chicas… bien entonces le avisare a Fujitaka y a Misao sobre su repuesta, ambos se alegraran… bueno las veo en la noche-dijo Sonomi retirándose prácticamente dando brinquitos.

-hasta la noche?-pregunto Mayura curiosa.

-voy a ir a ala oficina y arreglare todo para que pasemos todos juntos las vacaciones… se lo debo a Tomoyo-dijo la señora Daidouji por ultimo para después salir de por la puerta principal.

-déjame adivinar… la ultima vez de su viaje ella regreso antes de que terminara su estancia?- dijo Sakura a la amatista

-si… esa ocasión fue por una junta importante, así que yo me quede en chicago hasta que acabaron las vacaciones pasadas-contesto Tomoyo un tanto frustrada por que al parecer Sakura había acertado.

-te aseguro que esta vez estará contigo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a Tomoyo lo cual ayudo mucho a esta y también por lo misteriosa de su afirmación.

-y bien como pasaremos el día juntas?- pregunto Mayura feliz.

-que tal si comenzamos con un día de compras en las tiendas… no eh tenido tiempo de visitar el nuevo centro comercial-dijo Sakura contestando por Tomoyo la cual la miraba fijamente para descubrir lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

-esa seria genial…un día solo para chicas- contesto con emoción Mayura.

-y aprovecharemos esta salida para un cambio de imagen para ti peli rosa ya tienes 18 y aun vistes de 15… además así no atraerás a los chicos-dijo Sakura a la peli rosa la cual la miraba con interrogativa y un poco de miedo ya que la oji-verde había adquirido una sonrisa maliciosa la cual saco de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo.

-porque lo dices Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-porque tanto con Mayura y tu han adquirido un brillo especial en los ojos y esos es porque ambas… (Suspenso)… se han enamorado- contesto Sakura con malicia haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas.

-jajajajaja… ahora es Tomoyo la que sonroja y no yo…woooo como hemos cambiado con el tiempo- dijo Sakura burlona y feliz.

-ya Sakura!... es solo que… yo…-decía Tomoyo avergonzada por lo cual tartamudeaba.

-tranquilas, no diré nada, solo hasta cuando ustedes me digan "o yo me de cuenta" de quien se trata- dijo Sakura ya un poco mas tranquila.

-malvada- dijo Tomoyo un poco mas tranquila.

-oh no tanto- contesto Sakura con regocijo.

-veo que los papeles se han intercambiado-dijo Tomoyo feliz pero aun con pequeño tono carmín en las mejillas.

-eh?... bueno ahora voy a desempacar-dijo Mayura tratando de escapar, porque ya no solo Tomoyo le daba miedo (por lo de su síndrome de diseñadora compulsiva) ahora Sakura se había sumado a sus temores.

-oh!... no señor!... las de servicio se están encargando de ello … nosotros estaremos fuera todo el día… además tengo que mostrarte la ciudad-dijo Tomoyo con voz firme.

-+rayos+-susurro Mayura con resignación.

-bien chicas, ustedes vallan por sus bolsas yo las esperare aquí…pero antes voy por un vaso de agua… me muero de sed… vivir 4 años en uno de los lugares mas fríos del mundo no ayudan mucho… antes sentía normal el calor de aquí… ahora me estoy asando y si no les molesta bajare la capota de tu auto tomy, quiero sentir el aire fresco-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina con una seña de su mano.

Las otras 2 chicas viean a la castaña con resignacion y despues se separaron para iir por sus cosas.

En la residencia kinomoto:

Esta era una casa sencilla de dos plantas de color amarillo y con un pequeño jardin de flores.

-lo tomaron bien… eso me alegra-dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto este era un señor de unos 30/40 años de edad de cabello castaño, piel clara, ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa, el cual tenia un sacudidor en la mano ya que la otra estaba el teléfono de la casa.

-_si ahora estoy arreglando todo para no tener que regresar a la oficina en vacaciones_-contesto la voz de Sonomi Daidouji del otro lado de la línea.

-entonces preparare rodo yo también y le avisare a los muchos… si nos vemos- contesto Fujitaka colgando el teléfono.

-avisarnos que?-pregunto un joven de 25 años de cabello café oscuro, alto, piel apiñonada, ojos cafés y se veía con un muy marcado ceño fruncido, este estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Touya hijo… me asustaste… ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto el señor Fujitaka sorprendido.

-lo suficiente como para escuchar la charla con Sonomi- contesto Touya un tanto molesto.

-bueno hijo lo que sucede es que a Sonomi me comento hace tiempo unos planes que tenia y es referente con el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre-contesto Fujitaka resignado.

-que sucede con ello- dijo Touya mas tranquilo.

-bueno hemos decidido en celebrarlo junto con el de tu tío Tokiya y de la concuña de tu tía Sonomi Noriko en el templo Daidouji y pasar las vacaciones haya- contesto Fujitaka a su hijo

-por mi no hay problema, es bueno cambiar de tradiciones de ves en cuando… le avisare a Yukito- contesto Touya tranquilo lo cual sorprendió mucho a su progenitor.

-seguro?-pregunto dudoso Fujitaka.

-claro… iré a prepararme para el viaje- dijo por ultimo Touya saliendo de la habitación.

-entonces le diré a Sonomi…ah!... y dile a Yukito que saldremos en 3 días- dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

En la residencia temporal Hiraguisawa:

-entiendo…muchas gracias… no se preocupe y por favor mantenga mi llamada en secreto ya que me gustaría darle una sorpresa-dijo Eriol un tanto desilusionado y después y colgó el teléfono inalámbrico.

-acaso lo que ven mis ojos es cierto, no es un sueño… el siempre misterioso Eriol Hiraguisawa esta desilusionado por no haber encontrado a Daidouji en su casa-comento el castaño divertido cobrándose con aquel comentario todas las que el ingles le hizo por pura diversión a costa de el castaño.

-ah… (suspiro) la ama de llaves fue la que me atendió me dijo que las chicas iban a estar todo el dia fuera-dijo eriol resignado, el sabia que el algún dia pasaría por las

-todo el dia?-pregunto escéptico Shaoran.

-si, al parecer querían tener un dia para ellas-contesto eriol a la pregunta.

-ni modo… tendremos que verlas mañana-contesto Shaoran un tanto decepcionado.

-y por eso planeo visitar mañana la residencia Daidouji en la mañana sin avisarle nada Tomoyo…. Quiero sorprenderla-dijo eriol decidido y divertido.

-eso me suena a …"típica escena nº 736… rencuentro de una pareja de enamorados, que habían estado lejos uno del otro; y el joven galán llega a la casa del amor de su vida sin previo aviso, dándole el mejor regalo que para ella es el regreso de el"-dijo Shaoran divertido por su comentario.

-genial… ahora Shaoran Li es el que se divierte a costa de alguien… el siempre serio y refunfuñón -contraataco el ingles con una sonrisa con un toque de malicia.

-auch!... golpe bajo –comento Shaoran simulando como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago; para así pasar a las carcajadas con el ingles en compañía a su risa.

-que es lo divertido?- pregunto Meiling la cual venia entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraban Eriol y Shaoran; y detrás de ella Nakuru y Spinel.

-solo cosas… a si mañana iremos a la casa de Tomoyo…a la parecer no estará en su casa todo el día-dijo Eriol un poco mas tranquilo.

-que mal- exclamaron ambas chicas con pesadez.

En el centro comercial en la tienda numero 10 en el recorrido de visitas de tiendas de ropa en la lista de Sakura, Tomoyo y Mayura (woo eso si salió largo n_n):

-no creo que esta forma de vestir me sea cómoda-dijo Mayura mirándose al espejo portando un short pequeño que le quedaba ajustado, de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tiras acompañando el conjunto una chamarra chica de mezclilla.

-pero si te ves genial… ahora si pareces de 18 y deslumbras con esa ropa, además ya hemos entrado a la época en la que hace mas calor-dijo Sakura la cual salía luciendo una blusa ombliguera de mangas cortas de color verde bandera y también un short un poco mas pequeño al de Mayura por un par de centímetros y de color negro de tela de mezclilla de accesorios dos tiras de cada lado unidas al short con argollas que si las colocaba en cada brazo cambiaria a otro diseño; dejando pasmada a Mayura ya que para los ojos de ella y todo el mundo la castaña tenia un cuerpo de infarto se notaba que había heredado la figura de su madre, pero la castaña estaba consiente de que poseía la figura de su madre.

-wooo, Sakura luces increíble-contesto Mayura a la castaña.

-en serio?-pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose al espejo- me pareció perfecto combinarlos, además de que tengo ahora la oportunidad de usar este tipo de ropa, claro ya que no quiero morirme de desolación- dijo Sakura riéndose de su propia broma.

-me gusta tu estilo-dijo Tomoyo feliz la cual salía de su probador luciendo un vestido primaveral de tiras en color azul cielo que tenia de largo por debajo de las rodillas.

-te ves increíble con ese vestido Tomoyo-comentaron Mayura y Sakura al unisonó sonrojando un poco a la aludida.

-gra…gracias chicas… woooo creo que hemos comprado bastante, no lo creen-dijo Tomoyo señalando el montón de ropa que se habían probado en esa tienda mas aparte las de las anteriores la cual estaba guardada en enormes bolsas.

-creo que si…- dijeron al unisonó las otras chicas con una gotita en la cabeza por lo mucho que pueden llegar a comprar así que las tres fueron a sus probadores a cambiarse para así poder pagar e ir a su siguiente destino.

Las 3 chicas pagaron y se dirigieron a zapaterías, tiendas de accesorios, de música, y al final al estacionamiento ya que para un solo día de compras ya habían gastado bastante por los próximos 2 meses para su parecer.

En el auto de Tomoyo, con dirección a la mansión Daidouji:

-por cierto Sakura que fue lo que comparaste3 cuando nos dejaste en la cafetería?-pregunto Mayura a la castaña la cual iba conduciendo

-unas cosas que necesito- contesto con simpleza Sakura mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes.

-creo que me quedo igual- dijo Mayura resignada.

-por cierto Sakura tengo una curiosidad… no había podido preguntarte antes…pero por que tienes una parte del brazo derecho vendado?-pregunto Tomoyo señalando dicho brazo.

-oh eso…mmmm… eso fue por un pequeño accidente, nada de cuidado; asi que no te preocupes en unas semanas me quitare el vendaje-contesto con un tono extraño.

-segura?-pregunto Mayura.

-cuando fue eso?-pregunto Tomoyo alarmada.

-si y fue cuando estaba en Islandia-respondió Sakura restándole importancia.

-debes tener cuidado-regaño Tomoyo a la castaña.

-tranquila, lo tendre- respondio Sakura sonriendo.

-miren ya llegamos-dijo Tomoyo.

-bueno Mayura, aun no hemos terminado tu transformación, así que preparate-advirtio Sakura con una voz maliciosa lo cual hizo tragar seco a la aludida.

Al llegar las tres chicas a la habitación temporal de Mayura, estas armaron el ambiente de un salón de belleza y Sakura apareció con un par de pequeñas maletas que había extraído de su cuarto; la primera maleta tenia lo necesario para una estilista.

-bien comencemos, ah!... y tomy tu no te libras-dijo Sakura tendiéndole a Mayura una tipo gabardina de plástico la cual cubría lo suficiente como protección.

-Sakura sabes hacer esto?-pregunto temerosa Mayura al verla con tijeras en mano viéndola a través del espejo.

-por supuesto… y tranquila no cortare su cabello, solo hare un despuente y otra cosita en el cabello, además de que e de agregar que ustedes se ven bien con el cabello largo-dijo Sakura comenzando con su trabajo.

Después de unas horas Sakura había terminado su labor con ambas chicas las cuales quedaron impresionadas por la habilidad que tenia Sakura con las tijeras; fue exactamente como les había dicho ella solo despunto el cabello lo cual estaba increíble ya que con el tiempo Tomoyo ya había cambiado su estilo ahora ya no llevaba copete de cuando era niña ya que lo había dejado crecer y Sakura corto algunas puntas de cada lado para dejarlas un poco mas debajo de su cara, con Mayura había despuntado y ondulado su larga cabellera rosada.

-woooo parezco otra-dijo Mayura la cual llevaba una coleta alta sujeta por un listón blanco, su cabello caía por su espalda ondulado, ella tenia las cejas depiladas y ahora llevaba una segunda perforación en las orejas luciendo unos bonitos aretes pequeños en forma de rosas de color rosa y como ya era de noche usaba un pequeño camisón de tiras que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y de seda y de color rosa pálido.

-te ves muy bien-dijo Tomoyo esta llevaba un camisón largo hasta las rodillas de tiras de color azul cielo e igual de seda.

-y ustedes dudaban de mi habilidad… no por haber estado en un país frio, eso no quería decir que iba vivir en la época de las cavernas y sobre todo con el tiempo libre que tenia me aburría al extremo asi que las mujeres del lugar me enseñaron a usar las tijeras y miren ahora hago un excelente trabajo-contesto Sakura sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo, esta llevaba su larga cabellera en una trenza, vestía una blusa pequeña de tiras que hacia juego con un mini short, este era un conjunto de seda en color verde bandera y en el brazo derecho lucia la venda que las castaña portaba desde que llego a Japón.

-oh dios!, miren la hora que es ya pasan de las once con razón me siento cansada así que niñas bonitas ya me retiro a dormir… buenas noches y descansen-dijo Sakura llevándose su set de estilismo como lo nombro Tomoyo.

-buenas noches Sakura- contestaron ambas de las misma forma.

-ya también me retiro Mayu así que descansa-dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de su huésped.

-hasta mañana Tomoyo y también descansa-dijo la peli rosa despidiéndose y acompañándola a la puerta y así poder cerrar bien esta.

Después de un par de horas ya entrada la madrugada a las 3:00 am todo el mundo dormía, bueno casi todos, en una de las habitaciones de las señoritas de la casa en la perteneciente a una castaña esta se levantaba de la cama como si ya hubiera amanecido, prendiendo la lámpara de el buro de a lado de la cama.

-sucede algo Sakura?-pregunto su pequeño amiguito el cual se había despertado con el movimiento de su ama.

-kero creo que tengo que comenzar con mi misión… por que al parecer odin causara muchos problemas a muchas personas, no solo a personas involucradas con mi vida pasada al parecer también como Sakura Kinomoto-dijo Sakura seria viendo su brazo derecho con determinación.

-te refieres que los dioses que se encuentran en la tierra no son los únicos que se involucraran… eso no suena bien, y menos para ti o esa chica llamada Mayura-dijo kero viendo a su ama serio.

-eso parece…que opinas tu **Idun**, ya es hora de comenzar con lo prometido a Hell?-pregunto Sakura al aire, pero a los segundos de la pregunta formulada por Sakura una sombra de una mujer de larga cabellera apareció.

-*creo que es lo mas conveniente no podemos dejar que Odín se haga de la joven humana que a convivido con loki y los demás dioses, eso provocaría el Ragnarok el cual seria inconscientemente, y solo llevaría a la destrucción*-comentó la sombra de la mujer de nombre Idun.

-bueno creo que la respuesta ahí la tienes, después de todo te lo esta diciendo tu vida pasada, aun se me hace extraño ver a Sakura hablar contigo, después de todo eres la encarnación de Sakura y pues nunca se ha visto esto-dijo kero pasándole un escalofrió por todo el pequeño cuerpecito que poseía al dirigirse a las dos.

- veras kerberos, eso es por que como yo, una diosa nórdica deje algo pendiente, después de todo prepare esto en el momento que frigga me lo dijo antes de mi muerte, así que pude elaborar un hechizo antes de ello-contesto la sombra de Idun.

-después de todo fui una valkiria en mi vida pasada, era lo mas lógico que desde antes pudiera elaborar hechizos- concluyo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-ok. Entonces planeas hacer esto con la esencia de magia de Idun para que nadie sospeche-comento kero con resignación.

-es lo mas conveniente, si de por si la presencia de los dioses en la tierra tiene en expectativa a esos ancianos, no dudo que nos rastren y eso involucraría a mas personas…así que ahora manos a la obra-dijo Sakura deshaciéndose del vendaje del brazo derecho.

-ah como detesto cuando hacen eso!-dijo kero con enojo por la actitud de ambas parecían gemelas ya que una terminaba la frase una de la otra.

-ya calma kero bueno vamos es hora del inicio del fin-dijo Sakura seria colocándose una capa de color negra con bordados en la orillas de color dorado y en el centro de esta había un símbolo de color dorado este era un circulo que en el centro tenia al símbolo céltico que representa los ciclos del sol, la luna u otros del universo con la forma de la espiral céltica, denominada TRISQUEL, o TRISCALE el cual simboliza los tres mundos. Y varias espirales en las cuales había tres círculos a cada lado de cada espiral la estrella utiliza en la magia (la de las hechizaras); colocándose el gorro de la capa para así cubrirle la cabeza.  
>Sakura abrió la ventana de su cuarto saliendo al balcón esta iba acompañada de la sombra de Idun y kero los cuales la siguieron hasta que se coloco hasta el barandal de este subiendo en el sin caerse, Sakura dio un paso hacia la nada pero no cayendo a la nada sino que comenzó a caminar por los aires con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.<p>

-"cuatro son las fases de la luna, cuatro son los puntos cardinales y cuatro son las edades del hombre, los cuatro elementos tierra, fuego, agua y aire, permitidme usar la magia de mi encarnación pasada, Idun permíteme usar tus hechizos, libérate"-dijo Sakura mientras caminaba por los aires y de su brazo derecho que había quedado libre de la venda mostraba el mismo circulo mágico al de su capa, que tras esta palabras este comenzó emitir un brillo blanco que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rodeo a Sakura, para así como pareció desaparecer cuando esta se detuvo en frente de una ventana en especifico.

-segura que nadie se percatará?-pregunto kero con precaución.

-tranquilo, solo es un hechizo sencillo, además si es así, ya tengo mis señuelos para pasar desapercibida-contesto con tranquilidad Sakura a la pregunta de kero.

-bien la luna esta en su punto máximo…es hora Sakura…-dijo Idun que miraba el cielo que era adornado por la majestuosa luna llena.

-bien entonces…Mayura Daidouji y estirpe escuchad mis palabras con atención…-antes estas palabras la peli rosa que esta profundamente dormida empezó a emanar un extraño brillo de color rosa claro haciéndola levitar un par de metros de altura sobre su cama y debajo de ella aparecía el mismo símbolo que adornaba la capa de Sakura, pero la diferencia de este es que este era de color blanco y una de las estrellas resaltaba mas que las otras.

-"Si observas con una mirada pacifica el poder de la armonía y el poder de la profunda alegría, podrás ver la verdad de las cosas"- tras terminar el conjuro Sakura también comenzó a brillar y el símbolo que estaba debajo de Mayura se había reducido y se había tatuado en el ojo izquierdo de la chica haciéndose invisible.

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

Un par de jóvenes masculinos y unos guardianes se despertaban de repente, provocando que salieran corriendo hacia la ventana.

-que demonios fue esa presencia?-pregunto un joven castaño viendo el horizonte con el ceño fruncido.

-veo que también te diste cuenta Shaoran de esa presencia… aunque fue por un instante y algo débil pero fue muy palpable… Spinel y Rubí Moon salieron a investigar… mira ya vienen.-dijo el peli azul de la casa viendo venir a sus dos guardianes que en ese momento surcaban los cielos.

-amo Eriol- dijeron los dos al unisonó pero con el tono de voz apagado.

-ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Shaoran preocupado.

-lo que sucede es que no pudimos localizar de donde provenía la presencia y sobre todo cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad, esta parecía venir de todos lados-contesto la pantera alada.

-ya veo con que tenemos a alguien peligroso por aquí-dijo Eriol serio algo inusual en el.

En otra parte de la ciudad:

-con que Sakura ya comenzó con su trabajo-dijo un peli cenizo con una sonrisa en el rostro este miraba la luna llena desde el jardín de su casa.

-"al parecer desde que Sakura encontró el misterio de las ruinas con respecto a sus sueños… al parecer tenemos que estar alertas"-dijo una voz en la cabeza del joven peli cenizo.

-entonces solo nos queda apoyarla y protegerla-contesto es con mucha tranquilidad pero con decisión.

En otra parte, en una ciudad diferente, en la agencia de detectives Enjaku:

Las personas presentes en ese lugar las cuales estaban reunidas por petición de tres jóvenes, se percataron de la presencia mágica lo cual hizo sobresaltarlos a todos.

- que presencia tan poderosa-dijo una de las jóvenes de pelo largo y de color marrón con ojos tranquilos y dorados.

-esa presencia se me hace familiar-dijo Fenrir con voz empalagosa pero serio.

-es cierto se me hace muy familiar-dijeron cada uno de los dioses presentes.

-"_esa presencia… será posible… no… ella murió por manos de Odín...entonces que esto?_ "- pensó loki serio viendo a todos meditar.

-creen que esta presencia tenga que ver por el disturbio que hay en el libro del destino?-pregunto una de las jóvenes de pelo rubio recogido en don largas coletas y ojos verdes.

Es todas partes se sintió la presencia, en distintos lugares y de diferente forma, dejando a todos los que la sintieron muy alterados, sobre todo en un lugar que pasaba desapercibido, pero lo que tenia con los pelos de punta a una de las personas de ahí es que para sus ojos no puede ver nada, ni tan siquiera el lugar que lo rodeaba, asiéndolo enfadar por ello.

Después de unas horas de lo acontecido llego el amanecer mostrando los primeros rayos del sol los cuales se filtraban por las ventanas de las casa de la ciudad de Tomoeda, avisando a los habitantes de esta que acaba de dar inicio a un nuevo dia.

Cuando toda la cuidad comenzaba con sus deberes, en la residencia Daidouji un vehículo entraba por las rejas de esta.

Cuando este llego a la entrada dos hombres y dos mujer bajaron de el y en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba una muchacha del servicio.

-joven Hiraguisawa la señorita me a pedido que pase al comedor y me a dicho que le pregunte a usted y a sus acompañantes que si gustaría acompañar a las señoritas a desayunar?-dijo la del servicio una vez que recibió a los visitantes y los guiaba a al comedor .

-oh! Ya veo…por supuesto que nos encantaría, en si veníamos a invitarlas a desayunar, pero ella me a ganado con la invitación así que con gusto-dijo Eriol con su inigualable sonrisa.

-entendido, pase por aquí, si gusta esperar a la señorita en la sala mientras ella baja, con su permiso-dijo la señorita como ultimo y tras una reverencia salió de la sala.

-veo que la casa de Daidouji no ha cambiado casi nada-dijo Shaoran mirando la igual que su prima todo alrededor.

-en si mama quiere dejarla casi intacta por papa ya que le agradaba como lucia la casa-dijo una quinta voz, esta era de mujer, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la sala la cual era atravesada por dos jóvenes , una pelinegra o la otra peli rosa.

- querida Tomoyo mira luces tan linda como siempre-dijo Eriol levantándose de su lugar y saludar a la aludida con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Eriol, pero cuando fue que llegaste a Japón y por que no me dijiste para ir a recibir-contesto Tomoyo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-no quise molestarte, además quería que fuera sorpresa-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-pues lo lograste, cuando la persona encargada de la reja me lo dijo me di mucho gusto-dijo alegre Tomoyo, en eso la mirada se desvía dirigiéndose a la peli rosa que la acompañaba, ambos habían puesto cara de pregunta así que Tomoyo decidió aclarar eso.

-Eriol permíteme que te presente a mi prima Mayura Daidouji, Mayura, el es Eriol, Hiraguisawa es el amigo del que te platique-dijo Tomoyo haciendo la respectiva presentación de los dos y fue ahí cuando se percato de quienes eran sus acompañantes, los cuales miraban a su dirección ella les dirigió una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-pero mira quienes tenemos aquí, hace años que no nos vemos Li, Meiling, Nakuru cuanto tiempo, como han estado?-saludo Tomoyo llamando la atención de los otros que estaban a su lado.

-hola Tomoyo-saludo Meiling emocionada.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Shaoran con una pequeña reverencia.

-hola tomy, mira dejo de veste un par de años mira cuanto puedes llegar a crecer, además de que mira-dijo Nakuru con alegría.

-chicos ella es Mayura Daidouji y bueno ya han escuchado que ella es mi prima, vino de vacaciones aunque se a por tres días; Mayu, ellos son Li Shaoran, Li Meiling y Nakuru Akisuki ella es prima de Eriol y ellos son primos ambos son de Hong Kong-dijo Tomoyo señalando a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-mucho gusto es un placer conocerlos-dijo Mayura habiendo visto y reconocido a cada uno.

-ah que tarde es… y Sakura aun no baja-dijo Tomoyo viendo el reloj de la pared.

-tienen planeado salir?-pregunto Shaoran con nerviosismo disimulado, pero para Tomoyo eso no paso desapercibido.

-solo Sakura, ya que quiere conseguirse un vehículo-dijo Tomoyo con resignación.

-sucede algo Tomoyo con respecto a Sakura?-pregunto Eriol con duda.

-es solo que ella es diferente, a como era antes… mejor en lugar que se los explique mejor véanlo por si mismos-dijo Tomoyo con la voz un poco apagada.

-Tomoyo sucede algo malo?-pregunto ahora Meiling.

-no, no es eso… permítame unos momentos iré a ver si todo esta listo, se quedan a desayunar verdad?-contesto Tomoyo ya normal.

-claro-contestaron las demás.

-ok, Mayura me acompañas. Se quedan en su casa-dijo Tomoyo saliendo hacia el comedor.

-que quiso decir con eso Tomoyo-comento en voz alta Eriol.

-no…-decía Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por otra voz, esta de mujer, que provenía de arriba, los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía y haya arriba en el barandal de la segunda planta que daba a una pequeña biblioteca y que la única forma de subir haya era por donde estaba Eriol.

-lo que sucede mi estimado Eriol es que Tomoyo se preocupa demasiado por mi –dijo una joven de dieciocho años de contextura de modelo que vestía un short negro corto, blusa de tiras de color blanco y botas de un tacón de 2 cm negras que de largas llegaban hasta el inicio de la pierna, cabello café castaño claro casi rubio largo recogido en una coleta alta que era sujetada por un listón negro, y unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes esmeraldas los veían entre divertidos y felices, que los veía desde arriba , esta estaba arriba del barandal con la pierna cruzada y su brazo izquierdo recargaba su cara y este estaba sobre la rodilla y con la mano derecha se sujetaba al barandal.

-Sa- Sakura?-preguntaron todos al unisonó sorprendidos ya que nunca se percataron en que momento llego ella ahí o desde cuando.

-yop- saludo Sakura con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-desde cuando estabas ahí?-atino a preguntar Eriol sin salir de la sorpresa.

-desde que pisaron la sala, y como estaba algo aburrida llegaron en el preciso momento, pensé que se darían cuenta de mi presencia, pero nop, chicos andan oxidados-comento Sakura desde su posición con burla.

-entonces escuchaste todo?-pregunto esta vez Shaoran.

-con puntos y comas… pero enserio esa es la forma de saludar a una vieja amiga-dijo Sakura incorporándose en el barandal.

-yo diría lo mismo-dijo Eriol recuperando la compostura.

-creo que seria mejor que bajaras-dijo Meiling viéndola sonreír como Eriol, lo cual provoco cierto escalofrió a los dos chinos.

-oh!, que mala educación de mi parte-dijo Sakura separando las dos manos del barandal.

-no pensaras…- dijo a medias Shaoran ya que fue callado de inmediato al ver a la castaña dejarse caer con ligereza desde la segunda planta aterrizando en el suelo sin hacer ruido seco, el único ruido fue el de los tacones como si fuera caminando, la cabellera de la castaña se acomodo cayendo la punta de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando Sakura les dirigió la mirada esta ya tenia la mirada seria

-cuanto tiempo sin verlo… hechiceros del concilio, creo que han llegado en le momento justo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, esas que la única persona "supuestamente" podría mostrar una era Eriol.

-….-

-"_esta es Sakura?- _se preguntaron mentalmente Meiling y Nakuru al unisonó.

-"_esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa es la que normalmente adorna la cara de Eriol cuando sabe algo que los demás no"_-pensó Shaoran con terror.

-_"esto no pinta bien, menos con esta nueva Sakura, que a usurpado mi sonrisa-_pensó Eriol serio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron divagando mientras Sakura se carcajeaba en sus adentros por la cara que tenia cada uno. Todos ellos llegaron a una misma conclusión.

-_" Sakura se a convertido en un segundo clow!"-_pensaron con terror todos y cada uno de ellos poniendo la misma cara tras llegara a esa conclusión.

Historia tras bambalinas.

-gracias a todos por su trabajo!-grite yo cuando veía salir a cada uno fuera de la cabina de radio.

-ah! que agotador es esto-dijo Nakuru estirándose.

-que estas bromeando, se llevaron casi dos meses de vacaciones-dije yo con una venita en mi frente.

-que!... tu fuiste la que no nos había dado el guion con anticipación y solo por que rosse se fue con tu inspiración-contesto Touya el cual venia saliendo acompañado por Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran y Mayura.

-hey! a mi no me metan-se quejo rosse (mi shugo chara) apareciendo.

-ok si, pero aparte de eso se tomaron mas descansó de lo acordado, no saben que pudimos haber perdido a lectoras por ello-dije yo en defensa.

-ya pequeña Roció, recuerda que esa era una época para estar con la familia-contesto Eriol mega tranquilo, haciéndome suspirar.

-ok esta bien también es culpa mía, yo me retrase-declare yo con resignación, es que a Eriol es imposible llevarle la contraria.

-nosotros también es culpa nuestra-dijo Shaoran y Sakura al unisonó.

-chicos ya todo esta listo, hola chío ya estas lista?-pregunto Aruto Tsukiyomi apareciendo en el set .

-que rayos tu aquí no se supone que estas donde en el área designada para tu serie!, además se supone que deberías de estar con tu igual, multiplicado 1-espeto molesto Touya al peli azul que había aparecido de colado.

-solo viene por ella, concordamos salir hoy-contesto este de las misma forma que Touya.

-ya, ya chicos calma si, Aruto es hora de irnos, chicos los veo en el siguiente capitulo-dije yo saliendo con Aruto.

-oye peque no se te olivaba algo?-me pregunto Aruto y fue ahí donde recordé que había olvidado anunciar algo.

-permíteme tantito si- le dije yo mientras yo corría a la cabina.

-*bien a todas las lectoras un anuncio importante, se les invita a participar en nuestro especial del fic "encuestando a nuestros personajes", se tratara que ustedes nos comuniquen sus preguntas y estos los contestaran…así que sin mucho decir, con vemos en la próxima.

Bien creo que hasta aquí… si lo se tarde mucho, pero aquellas que sigan esperando este cap. Solo déjeme decir que perdí mi memoria, donde tenia todo escrito de este cap. Después de eso se fue mi inspiración y ahora de que eh regresado a la escuela se acortado mi tiempo pero no lo abandonare eso se los prometo, y dejen sus comentarios… solo espero no haberla regado.

Ja-ne!


End file.
